Inmortal
by Tedtakii
Summary: Los Akatsuki han sido derrotados, el único que sigue con vida y que le queda pocos días, es Hidan. Recordando su infancia y su pasado. Pero en el exterior ocurren cosas extrañas, como por ejemplo ¿Quienes son los jashinistas? ¿Cuántos hay? ¿Y si serán un peligro para el futuro? Un antiguo clan de Yugakure, deciden resucitar a los Akatsuki, el motivo... aun se desconoce.
1. Recuerdos del pasado 1ª parte

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Estos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo me pertenecen algunos OC, ya que en el pasado Hidan ha conocido gente que no conocemos. **

**Por culpa de un comentario destructivo tuve que empezar de nuevo con el fanfic, así que lo lamento mucho para aquellos que tengan que volver a leerlo. Yo acepto todo tipo de comentarios, constructivos y comentarios buenos, pero no acepto los destructivos, porque no llevan a ninguna parte, ya que esos no saben de escritura ni lectura y creo que van con el fin de destruir un fanfic, así que pido un poco de respeto hacia los fanfics y si hay algo mal se dice, pero sin faltar al respeto. Espero que haya gente buena y amable que comprenda lo que digo.**

**He tenido que mejorar un poco la escritura y la trama, así que espero que esta versión quede mejor.**

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos del pasado**

Muerte, descomposición y terror, es lo que la gente teme. Solo con pensar en eso, tu cuerpo empieza a sentir un escalofrío muy interno que te hace pensar en esas horribles visiones, de las cuales no quieres acordar.

El caos que reinaba en Konoha y en las demás villas han acabado, todas esas muertes han sido marcadas en el corazón de los héroes, como el gran Naruto Uzumaki, que se enfrentó a sus enemigos junto a Sasuke y Sakura, contando también con los demás shinobis que le han hecho compañía durante muchos años.

La caída de Akatsuki era inevitable y los que seguían esa organización se hundieron todos en la miseria, muriendo y conociendo lo que es el terror y la descomposición de la cual se explicó antes. Ellos saben perfectamente cómo va eso y sobre todo, porque lo vivieron en sus propias carnes cuando Kabuto los resucitó.

El único que sigue con vida y que actualmente se está muriendo por falta de nutrientes, es el inmortal Hidan. Él sentía ese terror correr por su cuerpo, no se podía imaginar que alguien tan religioso como él acabara de esa forma. Pero eso no iba acabar así, tenía que hacer algo para escapar de ese lugar, aunque los ciervos le estuvieran vigilando. Todo eso le hacía sentir algo de pánico, pero lo único que le hacía quedar con vida, es el recuerdo de su pasado y su dolor. Pensaba que todos esos recuerdos eran cosa del pasado, pero siempre estaban ahí, en su cabeza, incluso al borde de la muerte. Tenía la sensación de que algo no iba bien a cada momento que estaba con Kakuzu, ya que tenía extrañas premoniciones, como su muerte o la pérdida de alguien importante en su vida, como por ejemplo, los únicos amigos que ha tenido en su infancia.

—Maldita sea, esos ateos... no conocen mi religión y tampoco a los seguidores de Jashin. Yo no soy el único... —Hidan suspira mentalmente y recuerda algo de su pasado—Tanta mierda como esta, para luego acabar así... nunca llegaré a cumplir mi deseo de venganza... nunca...—

En Konoha, Kakashi hablaba con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, después de 10 días de descanso. Tenía que hablar con ellos sobre la guerra y contar experiencias. Mientras hablaban, no pudieron evitar ver llegar a un grupo de jounin algo desconcertados, que tenían cara de espanto, como si hubieran visto algo raro en el bosque. El equipo 7 salieron detrás de ellos para saber qué demonios ocurría. Cuando llegaron hasta el edificio del Hokage, los ninjas se dieron cuenta de que Kakashi y sus tres alumnos, los perseguían, hasta que uno de ellos parase para poder preguntar.

—Lo siento chicos, pero no pudimos evitar veros tan espantados y decidimos seguiros para saber que ha ocurrido—Se disculpó Kakashi preocupado ante aquellos cuatro jounin.

—Pues verás, hemos encontrado un cadáver a las afueras de Konoha—Comunicó el jounin algo nervioso y con las manos temblando.

—Llevarnos hasta ese cadáver, si es posible—Ordenó Kakashi algo asustado ante la noticia.

Cuando se adentraron en el bosque, vieron a un hombre misterioso, con el uniforme jounin al lado del cadáver. Al ver las gafas de sol y su rostro serio, pudieron comprobar que era un miembro del clan Aburame. Cuando se giró, Kakashi pudo también observar que enseñaba parte de su pecho y colgado en su cuello un colgante que le hizo recordar a uno de los Akatsuki. Naruto se dio cuenta de aquel hombre, pero como nunca llegó a conocer a Hidan, no sabía de su significado y tampoco el motivo por el cual, Kakashi se asustara un poco ante aquel hombre.

—Hola, venimos a ver el cadáver—Saludó Kakashi algo nervioso ante el Aburame.

El misterioso hombre se apartó y dejó que Kakashi investigara, pero a lo lejos pudo contemplar un dibujo hecho de sangre, que hacía sospechar sobre aquel Aburame, pero no presentaba ninguna marca de sangre en su cuerpo. El dibujo era similar al símbolo del colgante y el ninja copión no tuvo otra que interrogar al muchacho.

—Es evidente que tú eres un Aburame, pero tu colgante me hace sospechar, sobretodo, por el dibujo que hay en el suelo, espero que tu no hayas cometido el delito—

—Puedo ser un seguidor de Jashin, pero no puedo ser malo. Mis rituales solo los uso contra mis enemigos—Respondió el muchacho tan tranquilo y serio, como era de esperar en un miembro del clan Aburame.

—La verdad, no conozco esa religión, pero si sus técnicas, puede ser que tu hayas sido el asesino, pero por una parte, te creo, ya que eres un jounin y me asombra, que seas del clan Aburame—

—Me voy, paso de perder el tiempo con tonterías—

En el bosque del clan Nara, Hidan seguía sintiendo dolor y aun seguía pensando en sus recuerdos, sentía tanta rabia, que lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar. Pero sus pensamientos le hacían viajar hasta el pasado...

**Hace años...**

En Yugakure, los ninjas vivían en paz. La villa era conocida por sus fuentes termales y sus visitas constantes. Pero había demasiada paz y la gente disfrutaba por aquella situación tan cómoda.

En Yugakure, vivía un clan prohibido, su nombre no se puede mencionar, ya que la gente les tiene pavor y nunca se atreverían a acercarse para pedirles un favor. Ese clan se llamaba Sosei. Aquel día, una mujer de aquel clan y un hombre desconocido, que nadie sabía de dónde venía, estaban a punto de tener su segundo hijo. Uma Sosei era la madre, la que estaba débil y sufría a causa de los fuertes dolores que le causaba el parto, el que no estaba presente en aquel mismo instante era el padre, que decían que era un especie de hombre misterioso, dicen que no se presentó en el nacimiento de su primer hijo, Enjeru y está repitiendo lo mismo con el segundo.

Cuando nació el bebé tenía los cabellos grises y los ojos de color violeta. Su abuelo, que jugaba al Shogi, vio un niño sano y fuerte, pensando que algún día será alguien importante en la vida, pero por alguna razón, pensaba que iba a ser alguien cruel y despiadado que no tendría piedad hacia los demás. Uma le dijo a su padre que dejara de decir esas burradas y que tenían que buscarle un nombre al pequeño.

—Yo voy a llamarlo... Hidan, no va a ser cruel, porque yo lo voy a criar bien y le enseñaré a ser una buena persona—Dijo Uma contenta con su hijo en brazos y a punto de llorar.

—Pues no quiero que ese hijo tuyo lleve el apellido Sosei ¿Me has oído?—

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y se fue de la cabaña, dejando a su hija y a su nieto solos, como si ellos dos fueran unos raros. El otro pequeño, vio a su hermano Hidan en brazos de su madre y fue corriendo a verle, para enseñarle una sonrisa y como no, jugar con sus pequeñas manitas, pero parecía que no estaba a gusto con la presencia de su hermanito.

Cuando cumplió los 3 años, el pequeño ya empezaba a mostrar su lado oscuro, como había dicho su abuelo. Pero no se notaba tanto y no era tan exagerado. Él era muy travieso y algo revoltoso, pero mucha gente le tenía miedo y eso a él no le gustaba, aunque tuviera 3 años, lo notaba.

Enjeru, veía como su madre le hacía más caso a su hermano pequeño, sentía celos y eso le molestaba un montón. Muchas veces, tenía que irse a casa de su padre, para evitar ver lo que más daño le hacía.

Un día, ambos hermanos, dormían en la misma habitación, Enjeru lo miraba con mala cara y con asco, como si fuera el mismísimo diablo, pero no sabía si lo que dijo su abuelo era cierto o no, pero empezaba a creer las palabras del anciano. Él, se acercó a su hermano mientras dormía y le puso el kunai en el cuello, con tal de matarlo, pero su corazón lo impedía, ya que era su hermano y aunque parezca que no, lo quería, pero por otra parte, le tenía mucho odio, por quitarle a su madre.

Al día siguiente, ocurrió lo mismo de siempre, el padre de ambos niños, entró en la casa con las llaves que tenía guardadas y con malas intenciones, se acercó a Uma y le empezó a gritar y a golpear. Eso Hidan lo estaba viendo y no dudó en acercarse y preguntar por qué se peleaban. Su padre, miró al pequeño y sin piedad se acercó a él y lo golpeó dejándolo en el suelo. Uma se puso delante del pequeño, gritando que lo dejara en paz. Desde aquel día, Hidan solo pensaba en ser un buen ninja y poder así defender a su madre y a su hermano mayor, pero lo que más le molestó, fue que Enjeru no salió a defender a su madre, sabiendo que era un ninja admirado por todos.

Hidan empezó a acompañar a su hermano en los entrenamientos ninjas y observaba como se manejaba en combate con una extraña guadaña de tres filos. El pequeño se sorprendía al ver los movimientos de su hermano y los aprendía con la mirada fijamente.

Al día siguiente, Hidan aprovechó que su hermano dormía, para coger la guadaña y manejarse con ella. El pequeño, salió de casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se fue a la zona de entrenamiento de su hermano. Él, con sus pequeñas manos y la pesada guadaña, le hacía moverse lento y se cansaba con solo llevarla.

—Quiero... ser... más... más fuerte...—Dijo Hidan agotado tras llevar la pesada guadaña.

Hidan, intentó levantarla, pero le costaba mucho por lo pesada que era. En ese momento, aparecía su hermano, que no tenía buena cara, pero por una parte, notó que su hermano quería ser alguien en la vida y mostrar a todos que puede defender a su madre y hermano, así que se acercó y le ayudó a levantar la guadaña, haciendo enfadar al pequeño porque quería levantarla él.

—No vas a poder levantarla con ese cuerpo tan pequeño, necesitas manejar el chakra si quieres levantar y atacar con la guadaña—Explicó Enjeru con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Puedo hacerlo yo solo, sin ayuda de nadie—Se quejó Hidan mostrando su cara de pocos amigos.

—Tranquilo, te enseñaré el truco para que puedas moverte con agilidad. Si consigues destrozar ese árbol, te regalo mi guadaña—

Hidan aceptó el trato y se puso a entrenar como un burro, intentando aprender a usar el chakra y cómo no, saber que era y para que servía. Su hermano sentía algo de vergüenza al notar que su hermano carecía de inteligencia.

El entrenamiento duró 4 años y el pequeño había cumplido los 7. Durante todo ese tiempo, aprendió a manejar la guadaña con facilidad y como no, a usar armas como por ejemplo la Lanza Retráctil y la Espada Kunai de su hermano mayor. Todo le iba bien a Hidan y le gustaba demostrar al mundo lo que valía, pero notaba que la gente estaba distante hacia él, por el motivo de que es bastante agresivo y maleducado. Enjeru empezaba a entender el cariño que tenía con su hermano.

Hidan, al día siguiente, tenía que ir a clase, estaba tan aburrido, que lo único que quería hacer era dormir, pero por narices tenía que asistir y atender las explicaciones del profesor, aunque a veces se quedaba dormido en clase y le tenían que despertar a base de collejas. Cuando llegó a clase, se sentó junto a dos de sus compañeros. Ellos no querían ser amigos de Hidan, pero habían dos muchachos que de vez en cuando le hacía caso. Shiro, que se sentaba a su lado, era su rival, siempre se peleaban y tenían que discutir sobre quién era el mejor ninja de la aldea, la otra compañera era Ikiru Sosei, que era la tímida de la clase y la única que estaba interesada en conocer a Hidan, aunque cruzaran pocas palabras.

Ese día, iban a formar los equipos ninjas, Hidan no se lo podía creer, tenía ganas de formar un grupo y tener amigos. El instructor de academia empezó a decir los grupos. Entre los nombres no aparecía el de Hidan, cuando llegaron a nombrar el último equipo.

—El equipo encargado de Pai, estará formado por Shiro, Ikiru e Hidan—

El joven Hidan no se lo podía creer, formar un grupo con las únicas personas que le dirigían la palabra en clase. Le parecía bien, aunque estaba aburrido ante las miradas de su nueva compañera, que le ponía nervioso y lo peor, era que no podía soportar a Shiro ni un momento.

Los tres, al día siguiente, se reunieron con su sensei, un hombre alto y bastante gordito, que demostraba ser bueno y amable, pero como todo el mundo, no quería tener trato con Hidan, pero no podía rechazar al joven y no permitirle ser ninja, aunque fuera una mala persona. Él se presentó ante ellos con educación.

—Hola chicos, mi nombre es Pai, me gustaría que os presentarais, para poder conoceros mejor—Se presentó el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Yo me llamo Shiro, mi sueño... no tengo sueños... odio a los palurdos como mi compañero...—

—¡No soy ningún palurdo ¿Me oyes!—Interrumpió Hidan a su compañero al escuchar el insulto.

—No me interrumpas cuando hablo...—Dijo Shiro mirando a su compañero con mala cara—...me gusta el silencio y oírte me ralla—

—Venga chicos, dejar de discutir—

—Bueno, ¿me puedo presentar?—Interrumpió la jovencita algo asustada ante las discusión de sus dos compañeros.

—Sí, preséntate, porque me parece bien que haya una chica, así calmas el ambiente—Dijo Pai con una sonrisa.

—Me llamo Ikiru Sosei, mi sueño es ser una ninja médico para poder curar a los niños enfermos. No me gusta que me griten y me gusta comer dulces—Se presentó la joven mostrando su timidez ante sus compañeros.

—Bah, tonterías de mujeres...—Dijo Hidan de malas formas.

—¿Porqué no te presentas?—Se refirió Pai a su alumno.

—Me llamo Hidan, mi sueño es ser un buen ninja y que me acepten tal como soy. No me gusta la paz, quiero pelear, me gusta los combates y la sangre, me gusta su sabor...—

Hubo un minuto de silencia, lo que había dicho de la sangre, fue algo que asustó a sus dos compañeros, incluyendo a su sensei. Sabía que el joven era demasiado grosero e irrespetuoso, ya que conocían a su padre y las discusiones que tenía con su madre, que a causa de esas cosas, Hidan haya visto y oído los insultos entre ambos.

Después de presentarse todos, decidieron volver a sus casas. Hidan se sintió como si sus compañeros no le querían hacer caso. Pero Ikiru se acercó a él y le preguntó que si podía acompañarle hasta su casa. Él, de malas formas, se negó y la rechazó, dejándola mal, ya que la intención de ella, era llevarse bien con él y aceptarlo tal como es.

Hidan en dirección a su casa, vio que Ikiru estaba caminando detrás de él y no tuvo otra que esperarla y acompañarla, aunque no le gustaba la idea.

—Está bien, te acompaño—

—No hace falta Hidan, puedo ir sola—

Ella se adelantó a él, dejándolo atrás, haciéndole entender al muchacho que sus palabras de rechazo habían sido bien claras. Él empezó a sentirse mal por lo que le había dicho a la joven, pero desconfiaba de ella, al igual que de toda la villa, que no quería nada con él.

Hidan, al llegar a su casa, saludó a su madre, pero nadie respondía. En ese instante, ve unas manchas de sangre en el suelo de madera. Él empezó a seguir las gotas, hasta llegar al sótano. Él empezó a buscar lo que podría ser, hasta que vio un círculo con un triángulo en el centro, pintado con sangre. Hidan se sorprendió mucho ante aquella situación, en ese momento, escuchó un fuerte grito que provenía del piso de arriba, en la habitación de su madre. Salió corriendo, hasta que vio una horrible estampa. Su padre y su madre, estaban tumbados encima de la cama, desnudos y ensangrentados. El pequeño se acercó y vio que ambos, estaban muertos. Él empezó a temblar y a tener miedo, en ese momento, no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima.

—Hidan...—

El pequeño al escuchar su nombre, se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermano ensangrentado, pero parecía que no sentía nada de dolor.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?!—Gritó Hidan muy asustado.

—Tranquilo, a ti te dejaré con vida, ellos no se merecían vivir, nos hacían sufrir mucho—

—¡Mamá no!—Gritó Hidan entre sollozos.

El pequeño, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su madre, para abrazarla y sentir que ella no podía estar muerta. En ese momento, Enjeru, se fue de la casa sin decir nada y dejando solo a Hidan, llorando junto a su madre.

—¡MAMÁ!—

**En la actualidad...**

Hidan no podía evitarlo, echaba de menos su infancia y deseaba como todo el mundo, volver a ser un niño y recuperar a sus padres y evitar que su hermano acabara con ellos. Él, sin saber el motivo, empezó a llorar, él sabía perfectamente que era una persona incapaz de sentir la tristeza, pero esos recuerdos eran muy importantes para él, pero los recuerdos aun no habían acabado, porque aun le faltaba por recordar sus 9 años de soledad y de amor.

—¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Tristeza? Maldita sea, como odio la tristeza... es una mierda sentir esto... aunque... ellos eran mis padres y los quería... no puedo olvidarlos... aquí enterrado pierdo el tiempo. Si me uní a Akatsuki, fue por odio... porque quería matar... beber sangre... vengarme y acabar con él... pero... también, reencontrarme con ella después de tantos años... por alguna razón la dejé con vida...—

**¿Qué habrá pasado después de que sus padres hayan muerto? ¿Seguirá Hidan recordando? ¿Quién es la persona que no llegó a matar Hidan? ¿Porqué destruyó Yugakure? Eso se verá todo, en el próximo capítulo: Recuerdos del pasado 2ª parte.**

**Espero que os guste. Acepto cualquier crítica constructiva y críticas positivas. Las críticas destructivas no las acepto. Si tienen algunas dudas, las podéis preguntar.**


	2. Recuerdos del pasado 2ªparte

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos del pasado 2ªParte.**

Ese odio que tenía Hidan empezó a ponerle nervioso, ya que enterrado debajo de la tierra no le ayudaba mucho para poder acabar con su hermano. Tantas cosas que no pudo hacer, que solo con pensar en ese recuerdo y en sus padres, le hace perder la confianza en sí mismo y pensar que su fin estaba a punto de llegar. En ese instante, empezó a recordar más cosas de su pasado, después de lo ocurrido con sus padres. Tenía que salir de ese lugar, de alguna forma, aunque le vaya a ser imposible.

**Después de la muerte de sus padres...**

Hidan, asistió al enterramiento de ambos y no pudo evitar pensar en la venganza. Durante el funeral, no llegó a llorar en ningún momento y eso a las personas que estaban presentes, no les hacía gracia, pensar que el hijo de los fallecidos, no sintiera pena hacia ellos, pero no conocían los sentimientos del pequeño y en su corazón, si sentía pena y tristeza tras perder a sus padres.

Cuando terminó el funeral, Hidan, llegó a su casa y cogió la guadaña que le regaló su hermano y con furia empezó a pensar en la venganza y en las ansias de acabar con el asesino de sus padres, hasta derramar la última gota de sangre. Estaba tan enfadado, que destrozó el espejo de su habitación con la guadaña en dos. Su decisión, fue entrenarse duró, para convertirse en un ninja fuerte, con el objetivo de matar a su hermano.

Al día siguiente, Hidan se reunió con sus dos compañeros y su sensei, en la zona de entrenamiento. Todos, se sorprendieron, al ver que el albino, portaba en su espalda, una guadaña de tres hojas y varias armas como la lanza Retráctil o la espada Kunai que portaba en su cadera. Pai no se imaginaba que el pequeño, con tal solo siete años, fuera capaz de portar algo tan grande como la guadaña.

Ellos empezaron a entrenar con kunais, con la intención de aceptar en las varias dianas que había puesto Pai Sensei. Shiro daba en el blanco, pero Ikiru e Hidan, fallaban casi en todas y el sensei, empezó a enseñarles cómo manejarse con los kunais. El albino, empezó a recordar, como su hermano entrenaba y su rabia hacia él, hizo, que el pequeño, agarrara la caja de los kunais y empezara a lanzarlos sin parar. Pai, le decía que descansara, pero el pequeño quería ser mejor que su hermano y las órdenes de su sensei no le importaba.

Cuando acabó el entrenamiento, Pai ordenó a sus alumnos que lo dejaran para mañana, pero Hidan se negaba y seguía lanzando kunais. El sensei, no podía hacer nada ante la decisión de su alumno, ya que sabía perfectamente, cuales son los sentimientos del pequeño, tras las muertes de sus padres y sobre todo, el odio que tenia hacia Enjeru. Pai, pidió a sus otros dos alumnos, que dejaran solo a Hidan.

Eran las once de la noche e Hidan seguía entrenando en la zona de entrenamiento de su equipo sin parar, pensando en su objetivo. Pero sus movimientos, mejoraban a cada momento y los kunais daban en el blanco o casi cerca. Mientras entrenaba, recibía la visita de su compañera de equipo, Ikiru. Él, se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña y cuando volteó la cabeza para verla, vio que tenía en su mano una cesta llena de comida. Hidan no podía negar que estaba muerto de hambre y decidió acercarse a la muchacha para poder comer algo. Ambos, se sentaron en un tronco y empezaron a conversar, aunque a Hidan no le importara lo que su compañera decía, pero la conversación empezó a llamarle la atención al pequeño.

—¿Te gustan los dulces que te traje?—Preguntó Ikiru con una sonrisa.

Hidan movió la cabeza para afirmar la pregunta de Ikiru y la conversación siguió.

—Siento lo ocurrido con tus padres—Se disculpó Ikiru borrando la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Puedes dejarme en paz con el tema de mis padres?—Contestó de malas maneras Hidan mirando a la pequeña de reojo.

—Lo siento, mi intención no era...—

—Déjame en paz, ¿me has oído?—Interrumpió Hidan a la joven, mientras se levantaba y mostraba su furia hacia ella.

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa, yo solo quiero ser tu amiga!—

Ikiru, enfadada, cogió la cesta de la comida y se fue de la zona de entrenamiento, pero Hidan, salió detrás de ella y la agarró del brazo, solo para pedirle disculpas, por ser grosero.

—No era mi intención hacerte daño Ikiru, yo también quiero tener amigos y nunca los tuve, pero en ti veo confianza y por eso intento alejarme de ti, porque no quiero hacerte daño—Se disculpó Hidan.

—Suéltame, y ahora sí, te dejaré en paz—

Ikiru, con sus palabras, le hizo entender a Hidan, que había entendido lo que había dicho el pequeño y enfadada, se fue de allí sin mirar atrás.

Un año más tarde, Hidan vivía en la miseria, mendigando en las calles y viviendo en el bosque, ya que no podía mantenerse solo. Mientras estaba en la calle, se fijó en la gran mansión Sosei y pudo ver como un hombre curaba a otro con su chakra. A Hidan, le sorprendió demasiado aquel jutsu y con intriga se acercó para observar más de cerca. Cuando se acercó, vio la horrible imagen de un hombre sin brazo, que estaba siendo curado por aquel miembro del clan Sosei. Lo que pudo observar, fue que el brazo se unía de nuevo al cuerpo de aquel hombre sin problema alguno. Pero Hidan, empezó a escuchar conversaciones sobre aquel clan.

—¿El clan Sosei no es prohibido?—

—Sí, pero dicen que los usan en momentos de apuros como este—

Hidan se asustó, cuando un hombre, le había tocado el hombro y le empezó a decir, que ese lugar no le corresponde, pero se fijó, que él, era su abuelo materno, del cual, odiaba por darle mala reputación.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—Preguntó el abuelo con cara de odio.

—Yo vivo en la misma villa y hago lo que me dé la gana, no me importa que seas mi abuelo, además, me importa un carajo lo que tú me digas, porque tú no eres nadie, maldita rata—Dijo Hidan enseñando una sonrisa malévola.

—Sabía que eras un demonio cuando naciste—

—Demonio o no, yo tengo mis razones, viejo apestoso y ahora, si me permites, tengo que alimentarme—

—¿Sabes porque tu padre os abandonó?—Dijo el abuelo con malas intenciones—Porque no os quería y por que vosotros dos, eráis hijos de un hombre, que abusaba de tu madre y la dejaba embarazada para perjudicarla y ella, nunca os quiso, por el motivo de que vosotros eráis fruto de dos violaciones—

Hidan, salió corriendo de aquel lugar, llorando y pensando en su miseria, por ese motivo, empezó a pensar el porqué su hermano mayor, acabó con sus padres. Pero aún seguía odiando a Enjeru, por matar a su madre, que la quería, aunque ella no le quisiera.

En los entrenamientos, sus compañeros de equipo se alejaban más de él y su sensei muchas veces no quería entrenarle, pero Ikiru, era la única que le hacía caso cuando más lo necesitaba, pero al igual que todos, se distanciaba de él por su forma de ser y su actitud agresiva. Hidan, a cada momento, se quedaba más solo y más triste, ya que nadie le quería y eso le dolía demasiado.

Unos meses más tarde, Pai, murió en una misión difícil, de la cual, no sobrevivió. Hidan, parecía que disfrutaba de aquella noticia, por que odiaba a su sensei. El feudal de la aldea, les asignaron un sensei nuevo y muy misterioso, del cual tenían miedo, menos Hidan, que parecía que empezaba a sentir cierta admiración ante él. Aquel hombre, al ver al albino, decidió adoptarlo y entrenarlo a su modo. Muchos no aceptaban aquel hombre para que Hidan estuviera con él.

Hidan, era tan torpe e impulsivo, que los chicos de su aldea, se metían con él y se burlaban por su forma de ser. Siempre perdía las en peleas y su sensei se avergonzaba de él, le puso una nueva regla y esa regla, consistía en torturar al pequeño hasta que aprendiera a defenderse. Por culpa de los matones, empezó a emplear más palabrotas e insultos, haciendo que la gente se apartara más de él. Pero la única persona que se acercaba, era Ikiru, sentía pena por él y su amistad se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, pero Hidan no le gustaba la idea de perder aquella amiga que le quería tal como es él.

Un año más tarde, Hidan, entrenando junto con su maestro, aprendió a manejar la guadaña bastante bien, a defenderse de la mejor manera y como no, lo torturaba para que Hidan aprendiera a usar la tortura como arma. Su maestro, había visto a lo lejos, a una joven de cabellos negros que observaba el entrenamiento, ella empezó a tener un poco más de miedo, pero el joven albino, se acercó para saludarla y preguntarle que hacía ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ikiru?—Preguntó Hidan intrigado.

—Vine a avisarte, de que me voy a ausentar durante 3 años, mi abuela me quiere llevar de viaje y enseñarme sus jutsus. Espero, que cuando vuelva, no seas tan malo—Dijo Ikiru algo nerviosa ante la presencia de su amigo.

—Yo soy malo, porque quiero, pero contigo seré bueno, porque me caes bien, cuando vuelvas, te recibiré—

Hidan, no quería que ella se marchara de la villa, ya que sentía un gran aprecio hacia ella. Sabía perfectamente, que no se acercaba a él, por una equivocación suya. Pero ella siempre le ha apoyado en los momentos más duros de su vida. El joven albino, abrazó a su amiga y se despidió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hidan, cuando cumplió los once años, empezó a manejarse mejor con las armas y a defenderse, pero tenía la sensación de que algo no iba bien.

El joven, decidió salir de casa y dar una vuelta por su villa, todos lo miraban con mala cara y los matones, se acercaban a él. Hidan, no sabía qué demonios querían aquellos idiotas y empezó a provocarles, con insultos y amenazas. Los matones, empezaron a golpear al joven. En ese momento, Hidan, salió ileso de aquel enfrentamiento y con malas intenciones, sacó su lanza retráctil y con rabia, atacó a los matones, con intención de matarlos. Pero su maestro, apareció en ese momento ante el joven y le ordenó que guardara el arma. Hidan, furioso, la guardó y su odio hacia su sensei se acumulaba aun más. Él odiaba las torturas de su maestro y no podía aguantar más aquella situación que tanto le dolía.

Cuando Hidan cumplió los 15 años, empezó a hartarse de las torturas de su maestro y empezó a sentir más odio de lo que tenía. El joven, con su guadaña, intentó matar a su maestro, pero fracasó varias veces, así que, aprovechó la situación de las torturas y acabó con la vida de él, como autodefensa.

La gente, empezó a sentir más odio hacia él y temor, hasta que el feudal, le obligó a irse de la villa y que no volviera más. El joven estaba tan harto, que le mandó a la mierda y que algún día se vengaría de todos.

Cuando se iba de la villa, se encontró con Ikiru y Shiro, hablando muy tranquilos, Hidan, se puso celoso ante aquella situación y se acercó a sus dos compañeros de equipo. La joven se puso contenta al ver al albino y con cariño, lo abrazó, diciendo que lo sentía y que lo echaba de menos. Él, sabía perfectamente, que ella aun sentía ese cariño tan fuerte hacia él y cuando Hidan le dijo que se iba de la villa, la joven se puso triste, pensando, que iba a perder a su mejor amigo.

Cuando salió de la villa, un hombre encapuchado, saludó al joven y le preguntó si quería vengarse y acabar con todos. Hidan aceptó y le preguntó que quería. En ese momento, se quitó la capucha y le dijo que él le iba a enseñar la religión de Jashin. El joven, aceptó la idea y se fue con él.

El joven, llegó hasta un enorme templo lejos de Yugakure, que tenía como símbolo un círculo con un triángulo dentro. Hidan, pensaba que esa era su oportunidad de vengarse de la villa y de su hermano.

Hidan, cuando cumplió los 17 años, se había vuelto un hombre muy cambiado, siempre portaba su guadaña y empezaba a llevar un colgante en su pecho. Antes de irse a la villa, empezó a matar gente y hacer rituales, a base torturas, autolesionándose y del cual, no le hacía daño. Él, se había convertido, en un hombre inmortal

El que le enseñó aquella religión, le dijo, que tenía que hablar con él muy seriamente y el joven Hidan, aceptó escuchar lo que quería contarle su nuevo maestro.

—Hidan, yo conocía a tu padre, él era un seguidor de Jashin, al igual que tu hermano. El hombre que estaba en tu casa, muerto, no era tu verdadero padre. Siempre has sido inmortal, por esa razón, nunca sentías dolor y los poderes que tienes ahora, los aprendió tu padre. Esa guadaña, era de él, además, de que esas lanzas retractiles eran armas muy importantes en sus rituales. Espero, que tu también, sepas usarlas como Jashin quiere, reza por él y por todos, acaba con la vida de aquellas personas que más quieres y no dejes a nadie... con vida...—

—Gracias por contármelo, ahora tengo más ganas de acabar con la aldea. Estaba harto de su pacifismo. No había guerras y Yugakure, se ha convertido, en un lugar tranquilo, donde los turista disfrutan de las aguas termales. Eso, les van a dudar muy poco tiempo...—

Hidan, con la idea de acabar con la villa, se fue con tantas ganas, que lo único en lo que pensaba, era en su religión y en su venganza. Pero antes, tenía que ir a una casa en particular, ya que quería proteger a alguien.

Cuando llegó, vio a Ikiru curando a varios niños. Ella, alzó su mirada y vio a su mejor amigo, de pie, observando, por última vez, la persona que de verdad le ha importado en la vida. Hidan, se acercó a ella y con sus manos, agarró las de Ikiru y sin temor la besó en los labios, pidiéndole disculpas por hacerle esperar tanto tiempo, pero por una parte, se las pedía, porque quería acabar con la villa y marcharse, pero antes, tenía que declarar su amor hacia ella.

—Adiós Ikiru, creo que este día, será el último para los dos—

Hidan se marchó y dejó a la joven allí. Esperó varias horas, para que ella se regresara a su casa y así aprovechar la situación.

Cuando ella regresó a su casa, Hidan, atacó a la villa, acabando con todos, uno a uno. Toda la sangre que se salpicaba, él, se la bebía. Todas esas muertes, le causaba placer. Cuando acabó con media parte de la aldea, decidió, dirigirse hacia los dominios del clan Sosei y ahí, es cuando empezó a disfrutar más. Cuando llegó a la casa de su abuelo, vio como él, estaba intentando defenderse de la violencia de Hidan. Pero antes de morirse, le dejó una frase.

—Sabía que eras un demonio—

—Tú ordenaste el asesinato de mis padres—Dijo Hidan con cara de loco.

—¿Cómo... cómo lo has sabido?—Preguntó el abuelo muy nervioso.

—A través de mi maestro... él me lo contó todo... le dijiste a mi hermano, que acabara con la vida de nuestros padres, por que estabas avergonzado, de que tu hija fuera violada. Pero en realidad, no acabaste con mi padre—

—Eso ya lo se... y ese colgante... je... no me extraña... tu padre era inmortal... —

—Maldito, yo te maldigo...—

Hidan, atacó a su abuelo, haciendo una pequeña herida con su lanza retráctil y luego, se bebió su sangre. A continuación, se hirió así mismo e hizo un círculo en el suelo con su sangre. En ese momento, Hidan se transformó en un especie de esqueleto, del cual, su abuelo se asustó mucho ante aquella espantosa figura.

—¿Por dónde empezamos?—Preguntó Hidan con aquella risa desquiciada—Ya se... la pierna mala—

Hidan se clavó su lanza en su pierna izquierda y sintió tanto placer al oír a su abuelo gritar del dolor, aparte de disfrutar del suyo.

—A ver... ¿ahora dónde quieres que la clave?—Hidan empezó a llevar la punta de su lanza hasta su pecho y decidió lo peor—La verdad, prefiero acabar cuanto antes contigo, me das asco, viejo asqueroso, me la vas a pagar por el daño que me has hecho—

Hidan, se clavó su lanza en el pecho y sintió lo mismo cuando se lo clavó en la pierna, pero esta vez, disfrutó más, tras ver como su abuelo, se moría en el suelo. El joven, se fue de aquella mansión y siguió con su matanza, hasta que llegó a la última casa. Allí, se encontró con dos mujeres asustadas ante aquel hombre y sin piedad, acabó con ellas, cuando en ese momento, escuchó un gritó.

—¡Mamá, tía!—

Hidan, alzó la mirada y vio a Ikiru llorar ante aquel espantoso suceso. El joven, se acercó a ella, asustándola aun más de lo que estaba, sobretodo, por su extraña transformación. Ella se levantó del suelo e intentó escapar, pero Hidan, con velocidad la agarró por la espalda y puso su lanza retráctil en su cuello.

—Hidan... no...—

El joven se lo pensó y decidió dejarla con vida, al igual que su compañero Shiro, ya que ambos eran sus amigos.

—Te dejo con vida, porque me importas—

Hidan, cuando se iba por la puerta, Ikiru corrió tras él y lo abrazó.

—¿Porqué?—Preguntó la joven entre llantos.

Hidan no respondió a los llantos de su amiga y apartó sus brazos de su cuerpo, saliendo de aquel lugar, desapareciendo entre los árboles de la aldea, dejándola allí con vida y llorando.

Después de lo ocurrido en su aldea, aprendió nuevos jutsus, ninjutsus y algunos prohibidos, de los cuales, se aprovechó y se hizo más fuerte, convirtiéndose en un criminal de Rango S.

Cuando cumplió los 22 años, conoció a un hombre misterioso y raro, que empezó a caerle bien, aunque aparentaba ser duro con el joven. Aquel ninja, le pidió algo que no rechazaría Hidan y que se iba a unir, porque creía que ahí podía cumplir con sus deseos de venganza.

—Me llamo Kakuzu, me ha llamado la atención lo que has hecho con tu villa hace muchos años. Pain me ha ordenado que te entregue un anillo y quiere que te unas a los Akatsuki—

Hidan aceptó y empezó a ver como todos los que formaban los Akatsuki, eran las personas que él quería como amigos, porque lo aceptan por ser quien es. Pero empezaba a tenerle cariño a su compañero, Kakuzu, por que se divertía y lo hacía reír, sin importar las discusiones, que era lo que más le gustaba, pero por una parte, lo aceptaba como un amigo y como no, lo quería como si fuera su padre.

**En la actualidad...**

Hidan estaba acabado, esas amistades de Akatsuki, para él eran falsas, pero tenía la sensación que ellos iban a sacarle de aquel agujero y que lo iban a ayudar a vengarse de Konoha, pero eso no iba a ocurrir nunca.

**¿Qué ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Saldrá Hidan de su agujero? ¿Qué habrá sido de sus dos amigos de su aldea? ¿Se sabrá más cosas sobre el Aburame y el asesinato de aquel hombre en Konoha? Eso y mucho más, en el siguiente capítulo: El último Zetsu.**

**Espero que os guste, acepto cualquier crítica, menos las destructivas. A partir de este capítulo, habrá aventuras y parejas de la serie, como NaruHina y SasuSaku, habrá un posible KakaHana (Hanare)**


	3. El último Zetsu

**Capítulo 3: El último Zetsu**

_"Ayuda... ayuda..."_

Árboles, caminos y ríos, rodeaban las afueras de Konoha, dando un ambiente natural y bonito. Todos paseaban por aquellos lugares, pero desde que asesinaron a aquel hombre, todos tienen miedo de salir y de encontrarse con él. Pero no todos hacen caso a las indicaciones de los ANBU.

Una anciana, caminaba en dirección hacia Konoha, con la intención de visitar a su nieta Ikiru, que se había ido de la villa tras el incidente con Hidan. Por el camino, vio como una extraña figura blanca, caminaba sin rumbo perdido por aquellos bosques, parecía herido y la anciana, preocupada corrió hacia él y lo atendió con amabilidad. Pero cuando lo tuvo de cerca, pudo ver que le faltaba una parte de su cara y su parte derecha de su cuerpo estaba bastante deforme. La anciana, decidió utilizar sus jutsus prohibidos para ayudarle, pero no escuchó palabra alguna de aquella misteriosa criatura.

—¿Quieres que le ayude?—Preguntó la anciana preocupada.

—Ayuda... ayuda... —

Aquella criatura, se desplomó ante la anciana y no dudó en usas sus jutsus prohibidos.

—**Jutsu Prohibido: Regeneración de partes perdidas**—

La parte derecha de aquella criatura, empezó a formarse y a salirle una parte negra. La anciana se sorprendía un montón ante aquel ser que le empezó a dar cierta pena.

Cuando lo regeneró, pudo ver un hombre bipolar, con una parte negra y otra blanca. Estaba totalmente desnudo y la anciana, cogió una manta y se la dio para que se la pusiera. El ser, al abrir los ojos, vio que estaba tapado y observó a la anciana, tomando un té a su lado.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Soy Zetsu otra vez?—Dijo el hombre, mientras se miraba sus manos y pudo contemplar su parte regenerada.

—¿Te llamas Zetsu? Encantada de conocerte—Saludó la anciana enseñándole una sonrisa.

—¿Qué me has hecho?—Preguntó Zetsu muy intrigado ante los poderes de aquella anciana.

—He usado mi jutsu prohibido contigo, me diste bastante pena y regeneré tus partes perdidas, pero la verdad, me sorprende que seas un hombre bipolar—Explicó la anciana algo impresionada al ver a Zetsu.

—_Con ella podría resucitar a Akatsuki_—Pensó Zetsu con la intención de utilizar a la anciana para sus fines malvados—Perdone... ¿me puedes ayudar a resucitar a mis amigos?—

—¿Resucitar? ¿Para qué?—Preguntó la anciana muy nerviosa.

—Son unos amigos que murieron injustamente y me gustaría recuperarlos... los aprecio mucho, la verdad—Explicó Zetsu.

—Hm... de acuerdo, te ayudaré, pero con la condición de que no seáis enemigos—

—Tranquila, te prometo que no haremos nada malo—Comentó Zetsu con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Bien, yo me llamo Naoke Sosei, un placer conocerte—

—_¿Sosei? No me extraña, esos jutsus solo lo pueden usar ellos, la utilizaré y luego me deshago de ella—_

—¿A quién vas a resucitar primero?—

—No es resucitar, es desenterrarlo, está bajo tierra y desmembrado, ¿podrás restaurar su cuerpo, no?—

En el bosque del clan Nara, Hidan ya pensaba en su final, en su muerte, tenía planeado morir de hambre y así arrepentirse por el dolor que había hecho, pero si llegara a salir de aquel agujero, antes de morir, seguramente, desearía vengarse y acabar con el desgraciado que le enterró bajo tierra. Mientras iba cerrando los ojos, empezó a escuchar el ruido de la tierra, cuando es escavada por una pala. En el exterior, Zetsu intentaba desenterrarlo, pero se le ocurrió ir en busca de él y traerlo hasta la superficie. Así que se hundió en la tierra y empezó a hacer un agujero, que llegó hasta los restos de Hidan, que estaba en malas condiciones. El inmortal, se sorprendió ante aquella visita inesperada.

—¿Por qué has venido, Zetsu?—Preguntó Hidan muy sorprendido.

—Encontré nuestra salvación, Hidan, vas a ser el segundo en renacer—Comentó Zetsu con una sonrisa.

—¿Segundo?—

—Todos están muertos, menos tú y yo, que éramos los únicos que habíamos sobrevivido. He planeado, no resucitar a Tobi, me estaba empezando a caer mal y prefiero a Pain de líder, antes que tenerlo a él—Contó Zetsu a su compañero.

Zetsu, sacó a Hidan de su tumba y lo llevó ante la anciana Naoke. Ella, cuando vio a su primer paciente, se lo pensó y empezó a decir que no lo quería curar. El inmortal, cuando la vio la reconoció y le preguntó por qué había sobrevivido a la matanza. Ella le respondió, que estaba de viaje y cuando llegó, se encontró con la horrible estampa. Pero le había sorprendido, lo de su nieta, no sabía que fuera capaz de dejarla con vida y por ese motivo, ella se lo pensó y decidió restaurar al Akatsuki y así poder hablar tranquilamente, en vez de hacerlo con una cabeza parlanchina.

—**Jutsu Prohibido: Regeneración de partes perdidas**—

Las partes desmembradas del cuerpo de Hidan, empezaron a unirse, Zetsu, empezó a sorprenderse ante aquel jutsu que hizo que sobreviviera.

Cuando Hidan se regeneró, se levantó y se avergonzó, ya que estaba desnudo y no tenía ropa encima. Zetsu, empezó a reírse de él e insultarlo por sus testículos. Hidan molesto, le pegó un puñetazo en toda la jeta a su compañero y le dejó inconsciente. La anciana, algo sonrojada, le dio al inmortal una manta para que se tapara. Cuando lo hizo, agradeció la ayuda de la mujer. Zetsu, cuando despertó, le pidió a la anciana que resucitara a los que faltaban. Hidan, quería que Kakuzu fuera el primero en resucitar, ya que lo echaba de menos, pero Zetsu se negó y le dijo que tenía que resucitar antes a Pain, ya que es el líder de la Organización. Hidan se quejó, por que el hombre planta no iba a devolverle la vida a Kakuzu, pero entendió la parte de líder y aceptó acompañar a ambos hasta el cementerio, donde estaba enterrado Pain. La anciana, preguntó si el cuerpo del líder estaba en descomposición o no y Zetsu le dijo que no lo sabía.

—Si está en descomposición, necesito a otro miembro de mi clan, porque es un jutsu muy difícil de realizar—Comentó Naoke.

—Bien, entonces, ¿porqué no vamos a por Ikiru?—Preguntó Hidan mientras movía su cuello con facilidad.

—Ikiru no se metería en estos problemas y lo que me da rabia, es que el clan ha sido exterminado por alguien...—Naoke observa de reojo a Hidan—...y va a ser imposible contactar con otro de mi clan—

—¿Pero no puedes hacerlo tu sola?—Preguntó Zetsu.

—Claro, pero duraría 3 días en resucitarlo—

—Vaya... vamos primero a por Pain y esperaremos los 3 días. No me importa lo que vaya a pasar, pero tenemos que renacer—Dijo Zetsu, sin importar la dificultad que tiene el jutsu.

En Konoha, recibieron, la horrible noticia, de que Hidan no estaba en el bosque y que había desaparecido por completo. Tsunade, ordenó a dos ANBU, que fueran a comunicarse con Shikamaru Nara y que avisara al Equipo 7, ya que le gustaría verles de nuevo en acción. Pero antes de enviar a sus ANBU, apareció una mujer de cabellos negros..

—¿Quién eres?—Preguntó Tsunade algo preocupada.

—Soy Hanare, vengo de la Aldea de la Cerradura, porque hemos encontrado un cadáver en nuestros territorios. Nuestro feudal, cuando escuchó el caso de asesinato de vuestra villa, me ordenó que viniera en persona a comunicártelo—Dijo la joven muy preocupada.

—Vaya... así que Konoha no es la única... ¿apareció marcas extrañas en el suelo? Dibujos de sangre—Preguntó Tsunade intrigada.

—Sí, había un círculo de sangre, con un triángulo en el centro—

—Maldita sea, igual el Akatsuki que desenterraron, anda suelto y fijo que es el causante de todos estos asesinatos—Comentó Tsunade segura.

—Tsunade, el problema, es que desenterraron el cuerpo de Hidan esta misma mañana—Interrumpió el ANBU que había comunicado la noticia.

—Hm... vaya, entonces... quiero que interroguen al Aburame que encontraron al lado del cadáver. Hanare, acompaña a los ANBU. Shizune avisa a Ibiki Morino—Ordenó Tsunade.

—El problema es que... Ibiki está en el hospital acompañando a Anko Mitarashi—Comentó Shizune.

—Pues avisa a Shimon, Mozuku y a Tonbo, ellos pueden sustituirle mientras—Ordenó Tsunade.

Todos se fueron del despacho de Tsunade. Ella se quedó pensativa, ya que estaba sospechando de que algo no iba bien, que la guerra aun no había acabado y que igual los Akatsuki volverían a vengarse de todos.

Shizune, se encontró con Shimon, Mozuku y Tonbo, acompañados de una joven de cabellos negros. Ella preguntó quién ella, pero la muchacha, decidió irse a su casa. La secretaria de Tsunade parecía que no le gustaba la presencia de aquella joven.

—¿Quién es?—Preguntó Shizune intrigada.

—Es Ikiru Sosei—Respondió Shimon algo sonrojado.

—Bueno, Tsunade os necesita, quiere que interroguéis a un Aburame—

—¿Un Aburame?—Dijo dudoso Mozuku.

—Sí, creo que se llama Kamakiri—

Los tres amigos, reconocieron el nombre, ya que era el único jashinista de la villa. Así que fueron directamente hasta la casa de Kamakiri.

Mientras tanto, Hanare y los dos ANBU, se encontraron con el equipo de Kakashi comiendo Ramen. La joven, se sonrojó al ver al ninja copión. Ellos tres se acercaron y comunicaron al grupo el problema que había con el caso de Hidan. Kakashi se puso serio y decidió levantarse de la silla, para dirigirse hasta el despacho de Tsunade, él, ordenó a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke que le acompañaran hasta allí. Uno de los ANBU, dijo que los vería allí, ya que tenía que avisar también a Shikamaru sobre el problema.

**¿Quién es ese Kamakiri Aburame? ¿Quién es el asesino? ¿Qué planea Zetsu con la pobre anciana? ¿Hidan podrá conseguir su ropa? ¿Habrá besos? Todo y mucho más en: El interrogatorio**

**Próximo capítulo, con algo de SasuSaku y NaruHina. Acepto críticas. Espero que os guste. Shimon, Tonbo y Mozuku no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Dejen comentarios si os ha gustado. **


End file.
